Sakura
by Karine Dragon'sheart
Summary: When Kenshin is asked by Kaoru as to whether or not he likes her, he dodges the question with an errand. But an old memory returns, and with her, the answer...


**Disclaimer: I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. **

**Sakura**

This one smiles rather often, but for right now, it is warranted. Kaoru-dono has just finished her teaching for the day, and looking somewhat dejected at Yahiko's rebellion. Truly, this one thinks that he should tone it down a little, especially after the altercation with Shishio. And so this one smiles up from his washing and tries to cheer up the young instructor.

"Pay him no mind, Kaoru-dono."

"I know, but it's _hard_ to, Kenshin. All he ever does is insult me and belittle me, even though I worry about him and try to help. It's all I can do to teach him anymore!"

"This one may talk to him. One has noticed that he's much angrier than usual. Perhaps a man-to-man talk is needed." She smiled and kneeled down beside this one, worn out, yet somewhat happier.

"Thank you, Kenshin. I owe you so much."

"Not at all! You've given this one a place to rest, a great many friends, and a chance to begin again. You owe nothing." She leaned against the wash tub and peered at this one, a question in her eyes.

"Kenshin…"

"Yes?"

"How do you feel about me?" The question was one that this one wasn't prepared for.

"How so?" This one answered cautiously, aware that she may very well take offense. She smiled gently.

"Be honest, now. Do you like me as a friend? Or, maybe, _more_ than a friend?" This one was speechless as he gazed into her eyes, and this one is suddenly frightened of the answer. Should one tell her? _Could_ one tell her…the truth? Utterly stupefied, this one was glad when Yahiko and Sano rounded the corner, chatting. She sighed, but stood up and brushed herself off.

"Kenshin, please tell me later. I'd rather know when those two aren't around." She murmured softly, and all this one could do was nod dumbly, and continue washing. Perhaps this one was glad when he was called to go buy more tofu, because it meant that one didn't have to face Kaoru-dono just yet. And so one treds the road alone to the market at suppertime, hurrying some, yet slowing down at points, wrapped in one's emotions.

Kaoru-dono…smart, beautiful, gentle, wise beyond her years. Athletic, graceful, skilled in swordsmanship and business. So what that she couldn't cook? Her strength made up for the lack of expertise. And this one loves her more than any other. But, how could one tell her? She was young, and she may want to be married. How could one atone for his sins while forcing a youthful wife to either wander or stay in the dojo alone? Neither is right, and this one will not allow her to have to face such a goal. But, again, it comes down to the heart. What if the hitokiri takes over, and hurts her? How will a rurouni ever manage to keep a killer chained with such an innocence so close? It was easy to ignore him during ten years of solitude; two months with her was enough to pry even one's buried urges to the surface. This one simply doesn't know what to do.

"Mister?" The child's voice broke the cloud of confusion, and this one glanced down to see a small girl, as dainty as a doll, looking rather afraid.

"Yes, little one?"

"Mister, I can't find my mommy."

"Tell this one what she looks like." The girl scrunched up her face in concentration, and after a moment, smiled, hazel eyes glowing.

"She's real pretty, all dressed up in a blue kimono with white sakura flowers on it." She grinned now. "That's why she named me Sakura, ya see! 'Cause sakura flowers are her favorites!" This one could only smile in return, and remember the young woman one had known as a child, by the same name. Had she lived, this child might have been her own daughter.

"Well then, Sakura-chan, why don't we go find a policeman and have him look for your mother."

"Why can't you? You carry a sword."

"This one, unfortunately, has to buy groceries for supper. A policeman knows how to look for people, and this one doesn't." Okay, that wasn't strictly true, but this one does have enough to do. That, and the fact that a child holding hands with a man not her father is rather suspicious in Meiji. But strangely enough, we couldn't find a policeman, nor Sakura-chan's mother. By that time, this one had bought the tofu, but night was falling, and the child was growing sleepy. The best thing to do was to take her home, but this one had no clue as to where she may live, and Sakura-chan didn't know either. So this one decided to take her home with him, giving Kaoru-dono another excuse to dodge the question from earlier.

The road was quiet as fireflies flit about, and Sakura-chan buried her little head into this one's shoulder, yawning hugely.

"Mister, what's your name?"

"Himura Kenshin."

"Can I call you Ken-san?"

"You may indeed."

"Okay." A little while passed, and she surprised this one with a question.

"Ken-san, where are we goin'?"

"To a friend of this one's dojo."

"Who's the master?"

"There really isn't one. The instructor is this one's friend Kamiya Kaoru." She gaped up at this one in wonder.

"A girl runs a dojo?"

"And she runs it quite well. Why do you ask?"

"Because my mommy says that girls should just sit and play nicely, not do the things that boys do." This one sighed.

"That seems to be the general feeling. This one thinks that you'll like Kaoru-dono." She suddenly giggled.

"Do you like her too?"

"Of course, if she's this one's friend, then this one likes her."

"I mean, do you like her more than just a friend?" Again, that question. One can only sigh.

"Please, Sakura-chan. This one has already been asked that question today!" But she was merciless.

"Tell me!" One glance into those eyes, and this one knew that no lie would ever pass her. And so, the truth was given.

"This one…can you understand love?" She nodded fiercely.

"This one loves her more than life itself, Sakura-chan. But…don't tell her that when we arrive. This one will tell her himself, once things settle down, alright?" She smiled, happy, and kissed the scar across this one's left cheek. Then, with a happy, contented sigh, she settle back in this one's arms and slept, deeply in dreams all the way home.

"Kenshin! You're home…who's this?" Kaoru-dono asked softly at the sight of Sakura-chan.

"A little flower lost in the market. We couldn't find her parents, so this one brought her home for the night, if you don't mind…"

"Not at all. Come in and warm up. I'll get the tofu taken care of." She bustled off, and this one gently laid the child down on the tatami, then went to find a spare mattress and blanket for her. But an eerie feeling of loss pervaded the room as this one came back, and a glance at Kaoru-dono told this one that he wasn't alone in feeling it. When we returned to the hall, Sakura-chan herself was gone, leaving only a sakura flower resting on the tatami…

**Oooo, ghost story! I like doing these! Might do a few others with the Kenshin-gumi…(Sagara Sozo, perhaps…maybe even someone like Jin-e or even Okubo…) Plus, there's always certain other mangas to work with. Well, gotta split! R&R!**

**Laters!**

**KD**


End file.
